


Tumblr Prompts

by towardandbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardandbeyond/pseuds/towardandbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from my Tumblr page. I was doing prompts so I'm gonna post them all here too.<br/>http://castielxreader.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. “So you hate me now too? Join the club.”, “Even though I know you’re lying, I still almost believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr page. I was doing prompts so I'm gonna post them all here too.  
> http://castielxreader.tumblr.com/

You were told not to go on this hunt. You were inexperienced and although you knew that, no one told you what to do. Especially not the codependent brothers and the holier-than-thou angel. The minute they left, you packed your bags and followed them to the nest of vampires a couple states away, catching them off guard causing Sam to fracture his wrist. Again. Dean was pissed. Irate, vexed, indignant. There was no word you’d ever heard in your life to explain the anger he had in his eyes when you left. And angry he was right to be, although you’d never admit it.

Castiel, the holier-than-thou angel (your holier-than-thou angel, you supposed) was also angry with you and, for the first time in your entire relationship, shouted at you before, quite literally, sending you to your room at the bunker leaving your car and most of your belongings at the shoddy hotel several hours away.

Hours later you heard the boys shuffling around opening and closing their doors, putting their belongings away. You jumped at something hitting your door. “We brought your shit home!” Dean shouted. You didn’t get up to get your things, you stayed in bed and continued your movie marathon. 

Castiel fluttered in and you pulled the blankets all the way over your head, trying to hide. “Y/N,” You felt him sit down on the bed. “I apologize for yelling at you. But you should’ve known better. Sam’s very lu-”

 **“So you hate me now too? Join the club.”** You interrupted his speech with something you knew would upset him.

“I don’t hate you.” He tried to pull the blanket off your head but you didn’t budge.

“You. Dean. Sam. You don’t want me around. I’m a useless hunter Cas, and none of you can stand me.” 

He shifted, unsure of how to react to emotions you didn’t usually let fly. 

“I didn’t mean to yell at you.” He said quietly.

You thought a moment. You wanted to hurt Castiel, not physically. He knew how that felt and he could heal that. You wanted something that would cut him emotionally because in the middle of your rage you couldn’t think clearly. “I don’t want to be in this relationship anymore, Castiel.”

Cas didn’t say anything but you knew he was still sitting there. You heard his sharp intake of breath. If you didn’t have your head under the covers you thought maybe you could’ve heard his heart break.

 **“Even though I know you’re lying, I still almost believe you.”** He said sharply. You heard the fluttering noise that often accompanied his entrances and exits. You didn’t talk to the boys for several days and Cas didn’t come back for two weeks.


	2. “The problem is that I don’t think I can stop thinking about you.”

You woke up, startled, to rapid pounding on your door. You threw yourself out of your warm bed into the cool air of the bunker, grabbed your gun, and whipped your door open.

“What?” You asked, wide eyed. “Dean? What? Is everything alright?”

Dean laughed at your worry. “I thought you’d want a wake up call. It’s already 11:30. And Cas is here.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you hit him with your free hand. Ever since you let it slip that you might have a tiny crush on Cas he tried to fit your affections into every conversation. “Also, maybe put on some pants.”

“Go away, Dean!” You shouted, slamming the door. Your face was blooming with embarrassment.

You dressed quickly, brushed your hair and your teeth and ran out to the entrance of the bunker’s kitchen. You calmed yourself and walked in smiling. I’m a beacon of beauty. I’m wonderful. Cas likes me. You told yourself, trying to calm the nervous fluttering in your tummy.

Cas glanced at you before continuing with what he was saying. Talking about the hunt the boys were leaving to tomorrow. You listened to the conversation and told them you were sitting this one out. You hadn’t been feeling too well the last few days and you didn’t want to slow them down because of a cold. They agreed and you spent the day with them, helping them pack their things, trying not to think of Castiel.

  


You woke up too late to see the boys off but Sam left you a note.

_Sorry for not waking you up, we were rushing. Cas said feel free to pray to him if you need anything. - Sam_

You enjoyed the thought of Cas wanting you to pray for him but you didn’t, as much as you would’ve liked to. Instead you finished your breakfast and showered trying to keep Castiel out of your thoughts as well as possible. It was a moot point thought. You couldn’t keep him out of your head.

Plopping down in front of the TV was about the highlight of your day, until you hear Castiel’s voice during a particularly quiet part of your movie.

“Y/N, I know you aren’t praying for me but every time you think of my name I can hear it.”

You looked at him, eyes wide, face wildly red. “I wasn’t thinking about you that much right?”

“It feels like you haven’t stopped thinking about me. It’s quite distracting.” Castiel came closer to you, leaning over the side of the couch. He was really close to you, if you leaned up right now your lips would touch. His eyes are so amazing, you thought to yourself.

“You’re not a very good listener,” He grinned.

 **“The problem is that I don’t think I can stop thinking about you.”** You said, kissing the beautiful angel.


	3. “I’m still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn’t work.”

You didn’t know much about Castiel, especially in the beginning. He was somewhat short with you, giving one word answers and being very sarcastic, which was strange because Dean insisted that Castiel had no sense of humor.

You began to learn so much about the angel though. He was a good man who just wanted to do good by his friends and his brothers and sisters in heaven which presented him with hard choices to make where he often chose the Winchester’s and the other group he was loyal to was not happy about it.

Then he made a mistake, upsetting everyone. Everyone. You, Crowley, Sam, Dean, all of his family. He was overpowered by the Leviathan raging inside him and you missed him, heartbroken by the fact that you hadn’t realized how much you liked him until he was gone. And then he wasn’t. Gone, that is. And for a long time you held in your feelings but you two were often alone together. Reading something for the boys, cooking, which he enjoyed doing with you. You couldn’t go through the motions anymore. So you told him.

“Castiel?” You sung his name, stirring the pot of chili.

“Yes, Y/N?”

“I really like being around you more than I like being around Sam or Dean. Do you understand?”

“They can be difficult, I do understand. I enjoy your company too, Y/N.”

“Cas,” You huffed, staring into the flame on the stove. “I mean, maybe you’d like to go somewhere sometime. On a date.”

He shot you down, telling you that it was improper for an angel to do any fooling around with a human and you kept your cool, telling him you totally understood and he fluttered away without another word.

There was a few months between that interaction and you convinced yourself there was nothing weird between you; that you weren’t in love with the angel. You tried online dating, chatting with other people gave you something to do and it wasn’t too bad. You were content with the angels friendship, after all.

Or so you thought.

  


After a long night of drinking games with the boys you’d drunk more than your fill and Castiel offered to help you to your room. Drunk-You accepted, while Sober-You, trapped in Drunk Jail, begged you not to do something stupid. But you’re drunk so you can imagine how well that turned out.

Castiel opened your door and, upon your request, removed your jeans. “But that’s all!” You fake-scolded him, giggling.

Castiel sighed, putting on a half grin. “Is there anything else you need, Y/N?”

You thought your hardest. ‘Water, please,’ was what you were going to say but instead your mouth spit out words you couldn’t even comprehend until thirty seconds of wildly awkward silence. **“I’m still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn’t work.”** Castiel, not meeting your gaze, told you he’d see you tomorrow and left through the door. He didn’t even fly out, you thought to yourself before falling asleep.

You woke up. Head pounding, you made a disgusted noise at how bright your alarm clock was. Then you saw it. In the “bright” light of your alarm clock. Two painkillers, a waterbottle and a note that you had to squint to read. Castiel’s handwriting.

_Dean asked that I bring these to you._

_I will accompany you on a date, if you would still enjoy that. Dean said not today because your head will hurt but when you’d like to go just pray for me. I’ll be there._

_\- Castiel_


End file.
